


Dark hallway

by Docnut727



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docnut727/pseuds/Docnut727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a scary movie Donut decides to visit his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark hallway

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why

The credits scrolled up the screen, making the room sparse of much light. Donut sat silent and wide-eyed at the screen. He had made a  terrible  choice watching a horror movie so late in the night. But it was  so  close to Halloween, how could he  _not_!?

To say the least, Donut was now scared. He didn't want to stay in his dark room alone any longer. His only choices were to be a man, or to go bother his roommate for the remainder of the night. The latter sounded like the best option. 

Donut swung his socked feet over the side of his bed and stepped onto the plu sh  carpet. He flinched as the floor creaked under his weight.  Dragging his feet,  still holding onto the pillow he had been holding for half the  duration of his film, he slowly made  his way to his bedroom  door. 

Slowly the door creaked open, the hallway scarce of any light at all, only the tiny bit his TV illuminated. Which was  not  much at all. Seeing as it was still on the credits screen after all. He took a hesitant step out into the dark hallway. The smallest of steps even made loud noises. Donut heard a small noise and was sure his heart stopped. 

The hallway seemed much more menacing and dark than normal. Donut was _positive_ that there was something else here, even if the rational part of his brain confirmed that there would be  _absolutely nothing in the hallway it was impossible_. The floor screamed again under his feet. The floors were never this noisy! 

Donut took a deep breath and practically  ran to his roommates door nearly sma sh ing into it. 

There was a sliver of light under the door. Donut silently placed his ear to the door listening in, there wasn't much sound aside from his own heartbeat. His heart was the only thing he  could  hear at all. Sucking in he softly knocked.

There was a bit of  sh uffling before his di sh eveled roommate opened the door. His hair was sticking every-which way, c lothes bunched, glasses sliding down his face, and bags under his eyes. But he still had a smile looking at Donut. 

" Heeeey ,  Doc, could I maybe come in here for a bit and talk to you?" Donut asked  sh eepi sh ly with a grin. Doc nodded and stepped aside allowing him ent rance , " Soooo  what are you doing up so late and looking like that?" 

"Well I was studying actually. I have a test coming up soon." Doc laughed, closing the door behind Donut and resuming his seat at his desk. Which was in disarray. "What's wrong? Are you sick? You look a bit pale." Doc smiled softly, studying Donuts face. 

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine," Donut assured, "I watched a movie and now I don't want to be alone." 

"You  sh ouldn't watch those kinds of movies so late at night!" Doc sighed, spinning his chair back to his desk. 

Donut smiled at the back of Docs head, he was adorable. Donut turned around and plopped face first onto Docs bed. His face buried into the pillows. He shuffled around a bit until he was comfortably wrapped in  docs  blankets. The entire bed smelled of Doc. 

He wasn’t sure when or how but he had fallen asleep in Docs bed still wrapped tightly in the blankets. When he woke again he peeked from his cocoon  at the clock,  3:48 , and Doc was still at his desk. That wasn't going to work. Donut untangled himself and pushed himself up. 

Doc was staring blankly at the pages, his brain fried and done. Suddenly there were warm hands on his  shoulders and something leaning into him  snapping him out of his haze. He looked up and Donut stood above him smiling. 

"You should go to sleep." Donut spoke pushing on Docs shoulders. Docs gaze returned to his desk and the wall in front of him. He slowly complied and stood up, Donut leading him towards the bed. Donut pushed Doc down onto the covers and kissed the tip of his nose. 

Docs face lit up and he pushed himself further onto the bed and curled up. Donut laughed following q uietly and dragged the blankets over Doc and himself. Donut lay in front of Doc looking into his eyes. He reached up pulling the glasses from Docs face, causing him to close his eyes. Donut reached over Doc placing the glasses onto the nightstand. 

His arm now over Doc he brought it back wrapping it around his neck pulling him into a kiss. It was sweet, but short. Docs face was on  fire.  He lay there smiling as Donut littered his face with soft kisses. Doc wrapped his arms around Donuts waist and pulled him into his chest. Donut nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Doc could feel Donuts warm breath on his neck. 

Donut could hear Docs heart beating quickly and loudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know  
> its 4am  
> i dont know what im doing
> 
>  
> 
> writing at 4am is still a terrible idea


End file.
